Basalt
Baslat is a collab between The Wolves Heart andAthenacool11. He is owned by them. Coding by Pom. Canon | Basalt | Male | SkyWing | Guard }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | The Wolves Heart/Athenacool11 (collab) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Robin? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 12 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Demisexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | SkyWing guard |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Bas, Salt |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Fighting, birds |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Normal SkyWing powers, strong forelegs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "I AM NOT A PEICE OF VOLCANO ROCK!!!!" |} |} History Basalt was hatched into an evil family. His evil sister, Equator, his mother, Sienna, and his father, Singe. He was taught to be evil, but his heart was never on the dark side. Of course, he decended from evil, so the bad gene was in his blood. He liked fighting, but he hated other SkyWings being hurt. On his 7th hatching day, he hurt his first SkyWing. Before, he had just been fighting random NightWings and MudWings and all of the minor tribes(to him he though all tribes were minor except for SkyWings). He hurt a girl, a 6 year old SkyWing called Caramel. She had asked him to go out with her, and he scared her over the eye. Of course, she was a stranger to him, and didnt know he was Demisexual. Personality Basalt is plain mean. Hes not evil, but hes mean, and hes bad. Of course, he cant help it. Its his family. He likes mocking his sister, and younger dragonets. He often argues with his parents, and picks fights in the outdoors with other budding SkyWings. He likes the tribe anyhow. Sometimes he has a (very) short temper. The one thing that makes him calm down, is watching birds. He loves watching the birds land on his shoulder. No one knows he dos this, he keeps it a secret. Appearance His main scale colour is typical. Red. His underscales are bright white, very unusual for a SkyWing. That takes after his fathers yellowish-white underbelly. His spikes are pure black. His underwings are the same colour as his underscales. His horns, talons and wing membranes are all dark red/maroon. His eyes are light amber/dark yellow. His body is sleek and skinny, but with no bones showing. Relationships text here Appears In Abilities text here Trivia *Fact Here *Fact Here *Fact Here Gallery Basalt ref.jpg|Ref by Heron IMG 2076.png|By Dragoncat7! IMG_2096.JPG|A real piece of Basalt Category:SkyWings Category:Content (The Wolves Heart) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Collaborations Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)